


Expecting

by KaminariDenki



Series: Webtoon Fics [2]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, yikes this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: 3 different one-shots about Shin-ae telling 3 different guys she's expecting.





	1. Dieter

Shin-ae sighed, running a hand through her hair. She opened her tightly closed eyes, focusing on the object she was holding. She was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat with a pregnancy test clutched in her hand. It read positive.

She rubbed her eyes, groaning loudly. She had been married to Dieter for around two years now and pregnancy was definitely not planned in their relationship. Were they ready? Shin-ae didn't know.

Did Dieter want the child? Did _she_? Shin-ae also didn't know.

But Dieter was a kind, chill husband that was prepared for everything and insanely supportive— though she bet it was due to the fact she rather harshly rejected him during highschool. Anyways, Dieter was always there for her, showing her an unyielding amount of kindness and love. Surely he'd be happy to know she's pregnant?

_Well, Shin-ae. Only one way to find out... You just gotta get out of the bathroom._

But it seemed her butt was stuck to the toilet and now she couldn't stand up. Oh well. Might as well live here for the rest of her life and not tell her husband about her 'situation'.

Knocks sounded on the door and her husband's voice called out, his tone worried, "Shin-ae? You've been in there for a while. Are you alright?"

"...Yeah. I'm fine, I'm coming out now," she called back, standing up. Guess she had no choice. Shin-ae hid the test behind her back and opened the door. Dieter was standing there, eyebrows furrowing and a frown on his face.

Shin-ae grabbed his shoulders, lips curling up in what she hoped was reassurance and led him into the living room. "Sit down, I've got something to show you."

The blonde blinked in confusion but complied, seating himself onto the couch. His hands rested on his knees as he tilted his head, "What is it?"

Standing in front of him, Shin-ae whipped her hand out from behind her back, flashing the two lines for Dieter to see. "Ta-daah!"

Dieter stared at it for a moment, looked up at her then back down at the pregnancy test. His jaw snapped open and he reached towards it, eyes wide.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you, I peed on it," Shin-ae chuckled, "Yeah, um– I'm pregnant. Congrats, it's yours."

"You're pregnant...?" Dieter stood up abruptly, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!" He chanted, voice thick and cracking. His fingers clenched tightly against her shirt.

"You're going to be the best dad," she chuckled, patting his back, smiling.

They pulled apart and Dieter pressed his lips to hers, hands cupping gently at her stomach, "I– I don't know what to say. What gender is it? What should we name it? Oh god, we're actually going to have a child!" He exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes as he finally registered the extent of the information Shin-ae told him.

Shin-ae chuckled, pecking him on the nose, "we still gotta wait nine months for it to be born, that's a lot of time to prepare. Don't _worry_ , everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm just so happy," he murmured, embracing her again. Shin-ae could feel his grin against her hair and she held him against her, laughing airily.


	2. Kousuke

Positive.

That damn thing read _positive_.

 _Oh god. I'm actually pregnant, what the fuck. What do I do!?_ Shin-ae thought frantically, pacing the room. She inhaled deeply, placing the pregnancy test on the nightstand so she could flop onto the bed and roll around wildly on it. She grabbed onto the edge of the blanket and soon rolled herself into a burrito. A nervous, scared and frustrated burrito.

Why nervous, scared and frustrated? Because the father was Kousuke Hirahara. The stoic, cold man with unbelievable daddy issues. Shin-ae knew full well how people' spasms affect their futures, and little kiddie Kousuke had a father who was often absent thanks to their level of richness. And mr. Hirahara had high expectations for kiddie Kousuke, probably expecting him to be reading at the age of two.

So when Shin-ae said she was nervous, scared and frustrated, it was with good reason. Not that Kousuke wouldn't be a good father... It was just that he might also have high expectations for Kousuke junior and he might treat their kid like his father treated him.

But when him and Shin-ae were alone, he treated her with plenty of adoration and love and his frosty exterior melted into pure warmth. Who's to say he won't do the same to a child?

But she didn't know how he would react to finding out she was pregnant. Despite being married for him for two years, he was very unreadable. Would he accept the child? Would he leave like Shin-ae's mother did? Would he force her to get rid of it?

Shin-ae whined loudly, kicking her legs, "Damn him!" She yowled, wiggling around in her blanket burrito.

"What are you doing?"

She glanced up. Her husband was standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face.

"Uhh... I was just... burritoing..." She mumbled, face flushing.

His eyebrows rose and his head turned, "What's this?" He muttered, gliding smoothly over to the nightstand.

With a spike of anxiety, Shin-ae wiggled harder, trying to break free from her burrito cage, "Ah— Wait!"

Kousuke picked up the pregnancy test, eyes scanning over it. His gaze flicked over to her, "Is this yours?"

Shin-ae nodded, looking worriedly up at him.

Kousuke stared at the test before putting it down, "I need the nearest computer. I need to know how to parent a child properly!" He exclaimed, marching quickly out of the room.

She watched him leave, a smile splitting, "I better supervise him before he stumbles across the wrong site." She unravelled the blanket from around her and followed her husband, catching up to him in the hallway.

"Sooo, I'm pregnant," she linked her arm with his, beaming at him.

"Shin-ae, my father may have not been the best to me, but I promise I'll be a better father to this baby," the man stated, looking forwards with a determined expression on his face.

"I know you will."


	3. Yeong-gi

She jumped as her phone began to ring. Fumbling through her pockets, she pulled the device out, only to drop it. Cursing, Shin-ae swiped it off the floor and glanced st the caller id. Yeong-gi was calling. She pressed the green button on the screen, accepting the call.

"Yo. Why'd you call me?" She asked, holding the phone up to her ear.

_"Hey, babe! Just called to ask you something."_ Yeong-gi answered, _"Sooo, there's a... pregnancy test in the bathroom, it's positive–"_

Shin-ae hung up before he could finish what he was saying.

"Oh _shit_. He found it!" Shin-ae hissed through clenched teeth. She ruffled her hair, heart beat speeding up. She had thrown the test into the trash in hope her husband didn't find it, but apparently he did.

She slapped the phone onto the desk, facing it downwards, and continued with her work, choosing to ignore Yeong-gi, hoping that he'd let it go.

Throughout the day, her phone lit up with incoming calls and unread text messages. She almost didn't want to go home, but managed to force herself into her car and drove home, her fingers tapping anxiously at the steering wheel. She arrived at the house, parked the car and stepped up the front stairs.

The door whipped open and Yeong-gi flew out, arms wrapping around her and squashing her against his chest. "Shin-ae! I was so worried! You didn't answer my calls or texts and you hung up on me!" He whined into her hair.

He ushered her inside and held the test up, looking down at her sternly like some disappointed dad. Except he was her husband and she had ignored him the whole day, anxious of his reaction.

"It... says positive. You took it, right?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Ha ha, yeah, I took it yesterday. Surprise, you're going to be a dad!" She exclaimed, wincing.

Yeong-gi grinned widely. He grabbed her face and kissed her everywhere, laughing loudly, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Ahh, I guess I was a little too nervous. Y'know?" Shin-ae wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning into him.

"There's nothing to be worried about! You're gonna be the best mom. We're gonna be awesome parents!" Yeong-gi pressed his nose to hers, his fingers caressing the brunette's cheeks gently.

"You think? I had a mental breakdown after seeing the results."

"So did I! It was very unexpected. But I don't think, I _know_ we're gonna be great. I also thought of fifteen different names for the kid! How 'bout Yeong-gi junior?"

" _No!_ "


End file.
